The Miniskirt Revolution
by Flamebranch01
Summary: One-shot. What if Colonel Mustang became Fuhrer Mustang? And what if the first law he made was: All women are required to wear mini-skirts. How will Hawkeye react? Rated T for cursing.


**The Mini-skirt** **Revolution **

**_(Partial credit to Silvershine of_** _**ThunderClan)**_

_**By: Flamebranch01**_

* * *

**R. Hawkeye POV**

I woke up on the worst day of my existence. The first day of the dreaded mini-skirt rule. For the military women anyway.

We, the women, would have perverted men looking up our skirts. Especially the biggest pervert of them all, Fuhrer Mustang.

Damn that Flame Alchemist!

I sighed and got up out of the bed. This all had started when Mustang was bragging about being promoted to Colonel.

_Flashback_

_"And my first rule when I become Fuhrer of this military will be... all women are required to wear tiny mini-skirts!" Mustang proclaimed.  
_

_I roll my eyes. Like that would ever happen.  
_

_"I love you man!" Havoc says, hugging Mustang's leg.  
_

_He would do that.  
_

_All men are imbeciles.  
_

* * *

My life is ruined as a serious Lieutenant.

I put on the 'military required' skirt and look at myself in the mirror.  
I frown.

_This is not appropriate for military work! Mustang is in trouble when I get there._

I put on the longest socks that I have in my drawers.

_By the end of the day, Mustang may have to say hello to a bullet and not live to the tale._

* * *

**R. Mustang POV**

I wake up and my eyes are groggy.

I yawn and smile, realizing that today is the first day of the mini-skirt rule.

Hawkeye will be so pissed. As a matter of fact, all of the girls will be.

I like them angry and feisty.

I grin and get up and get dressed for the day.

I am ready for the best day ever. A day of victory, humiliation, and pay-back.

* * *

**R. Hawkeye POV**

I drove to work slowly, trying to buy myself some time.**  
**

Then I see a black mustang, (Mustang's car), driving about 85 mile an hour.

He is obviously in a rush.

_Greedy bastard._

I growl.

He needs an attitude adjustment. And I may just be the one to give it to the asshat.

I drive to the military office and see Mustang greedily staring at me. Bitch.

I smirk and strut to my office.

_I may be able to use this to my_ _advantage. _

* * *

**R. Mustang POV**

_What the hell was that bullshit? _

_Hawkeye would never have done that unless she was pissed.  
_

_Good. She would be hard to get._

I walk over to her office, pissed and flustered.

"WHAT THE HELL, HAWKEYE?" I shout at her.

Hawkeye smirks and says innocently,"What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Those long socks!"

Hawkeye's smirk turns into confusion.

Probably not what she thought I was angry about.

I chuckle.

"Now, Hawkeye. Roll your socks down."

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this.."

"What?"

I pull out a spray bottle and spray her three times in her face.

"Bad Hawkeye, bad!" I say, squirting her a couple more times.

Hawkeye tackles me.

I smirk.

Hawkeye slaps me and says, "Wipe that smirk off of your face mister."

I chuckle and literally do as she says and replace it with and even better smirk.

"WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?" Hawkeye shouts in my face.

I chuckle and say,"I just saw up your skirt, Hawkeye."

She screeches and she punches me in the face.

She storms out of the office.

* * *

**R. Hawkeye POV**

I yell, "ALL FEMALE WORKERS REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"

I lead all of the women to the conference room.

We all sit down.

"I have called you all here for a very important meeting to organize an intervention for the men. They have a problem." I say.

"Hell yeah they do!" Genevieve, Mustang's secretary says, making clenched fists.

"And we need to do something about it. We need to revolt against them. We need to knock some sense into them. Grab your weapons girls." I say, fire in my eyes.

"YEAH!" All of the women shout.

"I think that we should all stay here and let the men look up our skirts." One ugly woman squeaks.

Wait, that isn't a woman. That's... HAVOC!

"HAVOC! After him!" I scream pointing Havoc out.

The girls attack him and after the scrap, he is tied up.

I smile and go up to him.

"Did you really think that you could really pull a fast one on us, Havoc?" I say, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

A look of fear came on Havoc's eyes.

"Polly?" I say, pointing at a tall black haired woman.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Stay here and guard the imbecile. The rest of us will go attack the men, ending with the Fuhrer." I say mischievously.

"Ma'am yes ma'am, Hawkeye!" Polly says, saluting me.

I salute back.

I turn to the crowd of women.

"Let's head out!" I order them.

We walk out of the office where most of the men are waiting for us.

_I don't see the Fuhrer... Good._

"Ladies... ATTACK!" I order them.

The women tackle the men and start attacking.

When the men are all beaten and tied up, I say,"Girls? Stay here and guard, while I attack the Fuhrer."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The women shout.

I run towards Mustang's office.

The door is locked.

"OPEN UP, FUHRER BASTARD!" I shout.

"No."

"I SAID, OPEN UP OR I WILL FIND A WAY IN!"

"No."

"FINE, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I scream.

I kick the door in.

Mustang is casually sitting in his office chair.

"Step away from the chair and put your hands up." I say, pulling out my gun.

He does as I say with a smirk.

"NOW REPEAL THE MINI-SKIRT RULE!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Is that all that you can say?"

"No."

"What else can you say?"

"Edward."

"What?" I say, tilting my head to the side.

The I feel something on my back.

I look back and Fullmetal is on my back.

"FULLMETAL!" I shout.

I stand up with him on my back. He is so short.

"YOU SHORT BASTARD!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I AM BARELY TALLER THAN YOUR MINI-SKIRT YOU JERK?"

"NOBODY SAID THAT!" I shout, tackling Fullmetal.

We fight and I eventually come out victorious. I had Fullmetal pinned to the ground.

"You just got pinned by a woman." I say through my teeth.

I toss him aside and focus on Mustang.

"I am going to ask one more time. REPEAL THE LAW!" I shout.

"No."

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD YOU BASTARD!"

Mustang holds his hand out, stopping me in the process.

"I will repeal the rule..."

"FINALLY!"

"If..."

"JUST REPEAL IT ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT!"

"If... you agree to go on a date with me." Mustang says.


End file.
